Fooling around at Lunchtime
by PervertedHermit
Summary: Shikamaru is training one day , when he catches Kakashi spying on him. Why is the silverhaired ninja doing this? And what will happen when they go to Shikamaru's apartment?


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

Note: this is gonna be a quick lil one-shot because i am bored and tired but dont feel like sleeping. So i will try to keep it in charcter.WARNING:YAOI!

Clang clang clang , the metallic sound from the kunai rang throughout the training ground. The first kunai Shikamaru had thrown hit the other , which in turn hit the third . They flew in opposite directions , each one landing on a different target. He spun around and launched three shurikens in the direction of the bushes to his right . The person hiding in the bushes was nearly hit by the one of the shuriken , he moved to the side to dodge it . That's when he felt something tighten around his ankle and pull him up . _Oh shit _ Kakashi thought as he hung upside-down from a tree. _I cannot believe I fell for such a basic trick. _

Shikamaru walked over to the tree, quite bewildered, "Kakashi-sensei? what are you doing lurking around in the bushes?"

"Oh ya know , just smelling the grass" He said.

This answer made absolutely no sense to the chuunin . Shikamaru gave the older ninja a questioning look . "ok I was passing by and i heard some noise and wondered who was here so I came to look." he answered.

Of course this was nowhere near the truth , which was that kakashi had actually been watching Shikamaru every morning he came to train. _Damn I wish he was one of my students, _kakashi had thought to himself _He is very intelligent _.

"So could you cut my down now ?" Kakashi asked. Even though we all know he was capable of getting himself down . _Why cant he cut himself down?_Shikamaru questioned mentally. But in spite of that Shikamaru moved to cut him down anyway. He took a kunai from his back pocket , and twirled it in his fingers . Kakashi watched this happily thinking about what Shikamaru could do with his hands. _I really shouldn't be having dirty thoughts about the younger ninjas, it might scare them . Besides I don't think Shikamaru would be into guys . But he never has shown any interest in girls and he's not that young anymore. Technically he is 18 and an adult . _

Kakashi's head was about 3 feet above the ground and as Shikamaru leaned closer to cut the rope , Kakashi could not help but notice how close his head was to the boys groin . He breathed in Shikamaru's scent , he smelled like soap and sweat.

"OUCH" Kakashi said grumpily as he hit the ground. His wits were not about him today .

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei" said the younger boy. Although Shikamaru could hardly be called a boy anymore . His muscles were finely toned and he still wore his tight fishnet shirt but had discarded the overshirt . He kept his hair the same over the years but looked mature.

kakashi stood up and began to speak "So don't you want to know how you can make it up to me ?"

_How troublesome _Shikamaru thought _it does't really matter. He is the one that fell for the stupid trap!_

" I guess" .he answered.

"Ok then !" Kakashi beamed . "We will go to lunch and your cooking!"

"What Kakashi-sensei ? I cant' cook!" he voiced rather loudly. The truth was that Shikamaru could cook , it was one of his better skills. His mother liked to brag about it . Although he would never admit that to this elite shinobi.

"Oh you wound me! Why are you lieing Shikamaru ?" Kakashi said in an oddly playful tone that . The 2 ninja stared at eachother for a minute , then Shikamaru finally realized he really had no choice. "All right , come on . I'll cook you lunch" _you crazy old bat_ he added in his mind.

kakashi smiled under his mask. They walked side by side to Shikamaru's apartment which is located close by Naruto's .

"You don't live with your parents?" the elite ninja asked.

"No , I moved out a couple of months ago."

"Oh" , under the mask Kakashi's smile grew even wider. They walked to Shikamarus door and Kakashi surveyed the area before shutting the door behind him as he entered behind Shikamaru. The dark-haired ninja kicked off his shoes and stroled into the kitchen "how does ramen sound?" he inquired.

"Surely you can whip soomething tastier up ?"

"Well I can ...but I dont really want to , besides . Kakashi-sensei you and I both know that you fell for a really stupid trap so I don't think I owe you anything.

"Fair enough" kakashi stated and under his breath added "I just wanted to get you along somewhere."

Shikamaru was putting a pot on the oven when he heard the last part _. Holy shit _He tried to keep the sly grin off his face . _Maybe I will end up getting some. I knew kakashi was always reading dirty books , but I had no idea he would be gay. maybe I am rushing to conclusions. _

Shikamaru went to sit on the futon next to the other ninja . They were a good six inches apart, until kakashi casually slid 3 inches closer. Shikamarus heart was pounding ,he had always found the older shinobi attractive . Especially the mask , he , like everyone else, longed to see the face it kept hidden. Shikamaru was determined to keep his cool , that was one of his good traits . Always staying calm and strategically working his way out of every situation, but this situation was a little different. He moved the last of the 3 inches that seperated them. They looked at eachother , each one trying to predict what the other would do next . They stayed like that for a minute until Kakashi brought his hand to his face and put 2 fingers on his mask and slowly began to pull it down. Shikamaru tried to stay clam , but he could not take his eyes off the Kakashi's partially uncovered face.

Finally he pulled the mask off. Shikamaru supressed a gasp at Kakashi 's handsome face. He had a long nose that sloped gracefully and a small mouth with full lips. But he did keep his forehead protector on coveringthe sharingon.

Shikamaru tried to convey his surprise and attraction, but Kakashi knew this and could see the desire in his eyes. Kakashi smiled and his teeth were extremely white and his smile was charming.

"Kakashi-sensei why did you take your mask off?" Shikamaru asked , hoping he would recieve some sexually-related banter. Kakashi did not answer he just moved his face closer to Shikamaru's . Their eyes were locked on eachother . Kakashi couldn't stand it any longer he had watched Shikamaru over the past 6 years grow froma boy to a man . And each time he talked to him he was reminded how intelligent he was ans how capable.

Shikamaru was actually the one who started the kiss.Once Kakashi was close to his face , he tentively brushed his lips against the older mans. Kakashi pressed his lips to Shikamaru's and sliped his tongue inside the boys mouth. They kissed slowly at first , tasting and exploring eachother's mouths. Kakashi swirled his tongue around Shikamaru's . Shikamaru lazily threw his arms around kakashi's neck and ran his fingers through the older ninjas silvery-soft hair. They were breathing heavy when they finally parted lips for some air. Shikamaru laid back and put his head on a pillow , little did he know how inviting he looked to Kakashi. The older ninja crawled over the younger one and began kissing his neck . Shikamaru closed his eyes and shuddered with pleasure as kakashi took his earlobe in his mouth and nipped it.

They kissed fiercely and Shikamaru was overtaken by desire , his hands found the top of Kakashi's pants and undid the button and pulled the zipper down . Kakashi was extremely aroused at this point and Shikamaru's obvious need to touch him made him even harder. He practically tore off the younger ninja's shirt , Shikamaru in turn , stripped kakashi off his vest and shirt .

"Wait," Shikamaru said nearly breathless "Could you get in trouble for this Kakashi-sensei?"

"Have you seen the way Gai and Lee act around eachother? That should tell you it's ok. Well just as long as there is no hard evidence that we have been fooling around. Generally it is frowned upon for teachers to sleep with students , but since you were never my student . If anyone finds out it I dont think it will be an issue."

Kakashi smiled , in spite of his aching erection. He kissed Shikamaru's mouth and ran his hands along the boy's smooth muscles. He stopped at his nipple and began running his thumb over it . Shikamaru moaned into kakashi's mouth his hands travel to Kakashi's wasteline once again. thsi time Shikamaru let his right hand wonder down the jounin's boxers , and he quickly found Kakashi's arousal . It was hot and hard , Shikamaru gripped it with his hand and Kakashi let out a gutteral moan . Kakashi knew that by this time Shikamaru was probably aching to be touched also . So the jounin unbuttoned the chuunin's pants. Shikamaru closed his eyes and gasped as Kakashi's hand enclosed his penis . _Wow_ Kakashi thought _, not only is he hot young , and intelligent , he also had a large manhood._ Which could also be said about Kakashi himself. They pumped echother up and down and their hips bucked and thrust into eahcothers hands. Faster and Faster they moved , moaning and breathing loudly . They each neared the edge until the tension was too much to take, at the same exact moment they burst forth murky white liquid into eachothers hands . Shikamaru let out a relaxed sigh as Kakashi rolled over , to his misfortune he forogt he was not on a bed and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Shikamaru smirked and got up , "follow me " he said.

"On no , you want more ? I think I am spent for the day . Sorry" Kakashi said.

"I'm showing you where the bathroom is so you can wash my cum off of your hand , baka." The chuunin replied. "Oh" he replied a little sheepishly .

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" Shikamaru shouted in the direction off the door as he made his way toward it and Kakashi washed his hands.

_Knock knock knock_

"I'm coming Damn it !"

A slighty perturbed Shikamaru with unzipped pants , no shirt and a hickey on his neck openned the door to find a certain blonde idiot who at once started yelling.

"Shikamaru , ARE YOU OK ? I heard this loud THUMP and it sounded like you fell or something!What's with your clothes?"Nruto looked behind Shikamaru into his living room and saw a mess of clothes laying next to the futon . Having the deom-fox in his body gave Naruto a better sense of smell then most people and he could smell Kakashi .

It was at that moment when Naruto pinned the scent down that Shikamaru remembered that he had not had a chance to wash Kakashi's mess from his hand , he wiped his hand quickly on the back of his pants. Naruto eyed him suspicously . "Why are Kakashi-sensei's clothes on your floor?" he shouted. A shirtless Kakashi walked into the room , and headed straight for the door

"Naruto , you are to tell nobody ANYTHING ! Got it ? THis is none of your businesss , so leave. Thanks for checking up on Shikamaru , but none of us are hurt. Sayonnara!" and with that Kakashi shut the door and locked it.


End file.
